


The Distance Between Us

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Stress, falling asleep, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: On stressful days there’s only one person Yuuri wants to talk to, but it’s difficult when they’re so far apart.





	

Yuuri dropped onto his couch with a heavy sigh and stared aimlessly at the wall in front of him for a few minutes. The pounding in his head slowly ebbed away, until all he could feel was a dull ache in his temples as of reminder of the pain he’d been in. It hadn’t started out a stressful day, but by the time noon rolled around he was drowning in so much work, he felt like he barely had time to breath. Not even Phichit’s sunshiny attitude and kind words, made him feel better after the terrible day he’d had.

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri reached for his tablet and pulled up the video chat program to see if anyone happened to be on. Deep down, he knew there was only one person he wanted to talk to and the odds of them being online were slim. He tapped his finger nervously against the edge of the tablet and impatiently waited for the program to load. To his surprise, the person he most wanted to see had a small green circle next to their username. He hovered his finger hesitantly over the name, then clicked to request a chat before he could second guess himself.

For several agonizing seconds, he waited for the person to respond to his request and had to fight off the voice in the back of his head telling him he wouldn’t want to talk to him. His teeth dug painfully into his bottom lip and he considered shutting down his tablet before the other had a chance to reply. The ding of the request being accepted filled his tiny apartment living room, right before the screen changed. Victor’s face appeared on the screen and his smile immediately brightened a few degrees upon seeing Yuuri, but dimmed a little almost instantly.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to talk.”

“Are you sure? You look stressed.”

“I’m sure.” Yuuri twisted his hands nervously around the edges of his tablet and looked away from the screen. “What are you doing on? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Yakov gave me the day off.”

“Don’t you normally sleep in on your days off?”

“My phone woke me up.”

“Yuri? Is something wrong?”

“No. There’s no need to worry.”

“Oh, good.”

A little twitch in the corner of Victor’s lips distracted Yuuri so much, he missed the fond sparkle in Victor’s eyes. “Actually, it was Phichit. He wanted to let me know you might need someone to talk to. Something about a stressful day, but he wouldn’t tell me anything else.”

“He didn’t need to do that. I’m fine.”

“Yuuri…”

Tears clouded the edges of Yuuri’s vision, but he did his best to hold them back so Victor wouldn’t have to watch him cry. Suddenly, he felt a familiar tug in his gut and the desire to have Victor’s arms wrapped around him hit him full force. He wrapped his arms tightly across him middle, like that could keep all the emotions trying to bubble out of him in. His nails dug uncomfortably into his sides, but he didn’t lessen his iron grip.

The sound of Victor’s voice gradually broke through the haze he’d fallen into-his hands loosened and the tears began to clear. He quickly blinked his eyes several times to clear the rest of them away, then looked down at the tablet in his lap. Concern showed plainly on Victor’s face, but he seemed uncertain of what to do now that Yuuri wasn’t closed in on himself. The silence caused all the stress from earlier to come flooding back at once.

“I wish you were here.”

“I do, too.” Another pause. “It’s only a few more months. I’ll be back soon and when I do get back, we’ll spend an entire month alone on a tropical island together. Just us.”

“That’s not necessary. All I want is you here. That’s it.”

“We’ll be together soon. Now, tell me what happened.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t care. If it’s bugging you, then it matters to me.”

“I…”

“Tell me.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to wrap it tightly around him for comfort and curled up on his side. “Everything was fine, but remember that group project I told you about?”

“Of course.”

“The others didn’t do anything, so I had to finish their parts of the projects between classes. I barely got all the work done and when I tried to explain what happened to my professor, he blew me off. I ended up being late to work and none of the kids would listen to me. I didn’t even get the chance to eat beforehand. I was so tired and frustrated and… And everything got to be too much. All I wanted to do was go home.”

“And talk to me?”

“Yes.”

They exchanged small smiles, then fell into a comfortable silence-so unlike the one that occurred earlier. Without meaning for it to happen, Yuuri’s eyes drifted closed and he had to force them back open several times. The sound of Victor laughing softly filtered through the tiny speaker after the fourth time his eyes slipped closed. Once again, he forced them open and blinked sleepy at the man watching him with a soft smile on his face.

“You should get some sleep. You’re exhausted.”

“We hardly get to talk. I can stay up longer. Tell me what you’ve been up to.”

“Yuuri, you can’t even keep your eyes open. Get some sleep. We can talk on Saturday.”

“No. I’m fine. Talk. I’ll stay awake. I can sleep later.”

“Okay.” Victor shifted a little, causing his image to go blurry for a second, then appeared to be settled down the same way Yuuri had done when he cleared up on the screen again. “Yuri’s got a crush on one of the new recruits. He’s the strong and silent type. Yuri pretends he doesn’t, but it’s pretty obvious to the rest of us.”

“Please, tell me you’re not making fun of him for it.”

“Just a little. It’s only fair. You should see the way he looks at Otabek. It’s adorable.”

“I bet.”

Yuuri’s head drooped onto his arms and he wrinkled his nose at the uncomfortable feeling of his glasses digging into his skin. Absentmindedly, he removed them from his face, then pillowed his head back on his arm as he continued to listen to Victor. His smooth voice was like a lullaby sending him off to sleep, despite how hard he tried to remain awake. He pulled the blankets tighter around him-the tablet dropping onto the couch in the process-and curled his legs tighter against his body. As sleep finally settled over him, one last thing reached his ears.

“Good night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time.


End file.
